Starcraft
O jogo StarCraft é um jogo de computador de estratégia em tempo real produzido pela Blizzard Entertainment, mesma criadora da série Warcraft. Foi lançado inicialmente para a plataforma PC em 1998; uma versão para Macintosh do jogo foi lançada em 1992 . StarCraft também foi adaptado para o Nintendo 64 em 2000. A sequência do jogo, StarCraft II, foi anunciada em 19 de maio de 2007. A história principal acompanha a guerra entre três espécies galácticas: os adaptáveis Terrans, a consciência coletiva artrópode Zerg e os guerreiros humanóides com tecnologia psiônica Protoss. Foi o jogo mais vendido em 1998 e ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Jogo de Estratégia para Computador do Ano concedido pela Academy of Adventure Gaming Arts and Design. Onze milhões de cópias de StarCraft e sua expansão StarCraft: Brood War foram vendidas desde o seu lançamento . O jogo é especialmente popular na Coreia do Sul, onde jogadores e times profissionais participam de disputas, ganham patrocínio e competem em jogos televisionados. Apesar de tecnologicamente ultrapassado em relação aos novos jogos de estratégia que estão sendo lançados, qual sejam, Age Of Empires III, Warcraft 3 e outros, StarCraft é ainda muito jogado no modo multiplayer e existem vários servidores que o suportam. O jogo contém três raças: Protoss, Zergs e os Terranos. Cada uma delas tem unidades e construções diferentes porém muito bem equilibradas. O jogo consiste em uma extensa campanha, mapas e multiplayer. Os Terranos são a raça humana, porém sua origem vem de humanos prisioneiros de guerra que conseguiram sobreviver a queda das naves e habitar os planetas. A principal identificação dos terranos é o nível tecnológico limitado, mas o conhecimento básico com armas de fogo, e podem controlar veículos mais pesados, criando seu próprio potencial contra outras raças por conseguirem se adaptar em qualquer ambiente. Os Protoss são seres com uma inteligência muito elevada, extremamente religiosos. Possuem alta tecnologia e poderosa força militar. Sua fé os impulsiona a defender seus territórios com voracidade. Sua origem tem relações com a antiga civilização Xel'Naga. E por último os Zergs, também seres originados através dos Xel'Naga, esses foram a segunda raça desenvolvida por eles, começaram através de um parasitóide, que em pouco tempo conseguiu se transmutar e evoluir para outros seres com arquitetura biológica avançada, dando a característica principal dos zerg, a habilidade de se mutarem e sempre estarem evoluindo para superar outras espécies rivais, esses são conhecidos por dominarem a quantidade no campo de batalha e na velocidade de seus ataques, e até o famoso Zerg Rush. Jogabilidade A jogabilidade em StarCraft é centrada na aquisição e controle de dois recursos, minérios e o gás Vespeno, que são necessários para construir unidades de combate e estruturas. Minerais, que são requeridos por todas as unidades normais, se apresentam sob a forma de cristais azuis brotando do solo. Eles são 'colhidos' ou 'minerados' por unidades operárias (SCV para o Terran, Drone para o Zerg, Probe para o Protoss). O gás Vespeno, que é requerido para unidades avançadas e melhorias, aparece com um gêiser com nuvens verdes irrompendo dele. Uma estrutura particular (Refinary para Terran, Extractor para Zerg, Assimilator para Protoss) deve ser construída antes que as unidades operárias possam colher o gás. Cada jogador pode ter apenas um limitado número de unidades por vez, toda unidade possui uma taxa de suporte correlacionada com sua força de combate. Os jogadores devem manter unidades de suporte suficientes (Supply Depot''s para Terran, ''Pylon''s para Protoss, e ''Overlord''s para Zerg) a fim de suprir seus exércitos, para que não se tornem temporariamente desabilitados a produzir unidades adicionais. Nos jogos padrões, a quantidade máxima de suporte que pode ser usada de cada vez é 200. Os jogadores usam seus recursos para construir estruturas. Algumas estruturas morfam, treinam ou "transportam" unidades, enquanto outras melhoram os exércitos dos jogadores ou permitem criar unidades e construções mais avançadas. Administração dos recursos, expandir para controlar a localização dos recursos, ofensa efetiva e táticas de combate defensivos são a chave para a vitória. Os tipos de unidades disponíveis para cada espécie definem sua identidade racial. Os Protoss possuem guerreiros e maquinários poderosos e caros, enquanto os Zerg contam com numerosas unidades e velocidade para sobrepujar seus oponentes. Os Terrans são a alternativa versátil e flexível de ambas as raças, provendo um meio-termo entre especialização e combate combinado. Nenhuma espécie tem uma grande vantagem sobre outra. '''Raças' Protoss Há muito tempo existia uma raça misteriosa chamada Xel Naga. Os Xel Naga eram uma raça pacífica e avançada que vivia em “naves-mundo” e buscava a pureza da essência. Em uma tentativa de atingir essa pureza, usaram o misterioso cristal “Khaydarin”, criando, assim, uma raça que chamaram de Protoss (significa “o primeiro”), a qual viria a ser uma raça humanóide muito inteligente e avançada tecnologicamente. Zerg Com o correr dos anos, os Protoss começaram a se dividir em tribos e a brigar entre si, distanciando-se de seus criadores. Os Xel Naga então, desapontados com o que ocorria, procuraram o planeta Zerus para criar uma nova raça. Eles criaram inicialmente um pequeno “drone” um inseto que reagia estranhamente ao cristal “Khaydarin”. Para evitar os mesmos problemas dos Protoss, os Xel Naga criaram o Overmind, uma entidade que controlaria todo o enxame. Em seguida criaram os Cerebrates, delegando a cada um deles o controle sobre determinado número de Zergs. Cada Zerg teria uma função definida dentro do enxame (defesa, ataque, etc). Os Xel Naga deixaram vários desses drones em Zerus para que se desenvolvessem, voltando após um longo tempo para analisar os resultados. O Overmind, sentindo a presença de seus criadores, misteriosamente lança um ataque poderoso contra os Xel Naga extinguindo, assim, sua raça. Após isso os Zergs começaram a expansão para dominarem vários planetas. Terran Os Terrans (terranos) são humanos, terráqueos. Por volta do ano de 2200, o planeta Terra estava cheio de problemas. Foi então que começou a colonização do espaço, inicialmente pela Lua e, em seguida, avançando em grande velocidade. Um jovem cientista liderava uma pesquisa para aumentar o potencial psiônico (psi). Ele levou em uma viagem pelo espaço vários prisioneiros que serviriam de cobaias nessa pesquisa, utilizando-se de grandes naves. Após inúmeros problemas e a 60 mil anos luz de sua terra natal eles perderam as coordenadas da Terra. Presos no meio do espaço, sem ter como voltar, viram-se forçados a aterrissar em qualquer planeta próximo que encontrassem. Deste modo cada nave acabou por pousar em um planeta diferente.Os planetas eram: Tarsonis, Moria e Umoja. Seus tripulantes foram obrigados a sobreviver no ambiente hostil que encontraram e, após muito tempo, acabaram por se adaptar bem à vida longe da Terra. Formaram colônias e a maior, Tarsonis, formou um governo chamado Confederação Terrana. Recepção StarCraft foi o número um em vendas de jogos para PC em 1998, vendendo mais de 11,5 milhões de cópias em todo mundo. Em 2006, mais de um terço das vendas, ou 3,5 milhões de cópias, foram vendidas na Coreia do Sul. A Battle.net, serviço de multiplayer on-line da Blizzard, cresceu mais de 800% desde o lançamento do jogo.StarCraft continua sendo um dos mais populares jogos online em todo o mundo. StarCraft, no começo de 2006, recebeu uma estrela no chão do prédio Metreon como parte da Walk of Game, uma parte do edifício dedicado a jogos, em São Francisco. O site IGN classificou o jogo como o sétimo melhor entre o jogos de todos os tempos, em ambas as edições de 2003 e 2005, chamando o de melhor "jogo de estratégia em tempo real já feito". Foi também eleito como o 2º melhor entre os jogos de computador, atrás apenas de Civilization. Outro site, Gamespot, nomeou o StarCraft como um dos melhores jogos de todos os tempos.20 Não sem críticas, por existir desde 1998 o jogo sofre de uma baixa resolução, conseguindo atingir 640x480 sendo considerado ultrapassado em relação aos jogos atuais. Também foi notado desde seu lançamento o "problema" do "rush" e do "cheese". O rush é o termo usado no StarCraft quando o jogador faz um ataque rápido, entre 3 e 5 minutos de jogo, surpreendendo o adversário que geralmente não teve tempo suficiente para construir seu exército e o cheese é o termo usado quando o jogador faz uma "jogada ensaiada" para ganhar do adversário aproveitando brechas das boas estratégias adversárias mais usadas, geralmente quando o "cheese" não funciona o jogador que o fez fica em desvantagem estratégica. Apesar das critícas, o "rush" e o "cheese" não deixam de ser considerados aspectos de jogabilidade e estratégia do jogo. Legado Depois de seu lançamento, StarCraft cresceu em popularidade na Coreia do Sul, estabelecendo na cena profissional de jogos com sucesso. Jogadores profissionais coreanos são estrelas na TV. Os jogos de StarCraft são transmitidos em três canais dedicados a cena profissional de jogos. Os jogadores profissionais ganharam contratos televisivos, patrocínios, e prêmios de torneios. O jogador mais famoso, Lim Yo-Hwan (conhecido em jogo como SlayerS_`BoxeR`) ganhou um fã clube com mais de meio milhão de pessoas. Jogadores profissionais dedicam muito tempo jogando StarCraft para se preparar para as ligas mais competitivas. Lee Yun-Yeol, um jogador da raça Terran conhecido como RedNada, reportou ganhos em 2005 de U$ 200 mil. A Marca Além dos numerosos trabalhos de ficção de fãs situado no universo de StarCraft, foram lançados diversos romances e livros eletrônicos virtuais (eBooks). As obras incluem''StarCraft: Uprising'' (eBook apenas), StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade, StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga, StarCraft: Speed of Darkness, StarCraft: Queen of Blades e StarCraft Ghost: Nova. A editora Simon & Schuster anunciou a publicação de para final de maio em 2007 e a publicação do segundo livro da série para novembro do mesmo ano. Uma variedade de produtos utilizando a marca do StarCraft foram lançados na Coreia do Sul, incluindo: bebidas, batatas chips, cartões telefônicos, dentre outros. A Blizzard Entertainment autorizou dois contos na revista Amazing Stories, intitulados StarCraft: Hybrid e StarCraft: Revelations. A Blizzard também licenciou à Wizards of the Coast para publicar um suplemendo de RPG, chamado StarCraft Adventures, para o cenário Alternity no universo de StarCraft. Até revistas de mangá e bonecos foram feitos no universo de StarCraft. Um CD também foi lançado com 2 faixas do jogo e 11 trabalhos originais de músicos coreanos. Um jogo de tabuleiro intitulado StarCraft the Board Game está em desenvolvimento.